


Keith and Lance Love each Other On the Couch

by kozacore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozacore/pseuds/kozacore
Summary: Lance is watching a reality show, cuddling his emo boyfriend, when said emo boyfriend wants to kiss him and say a few words.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Keith and Lance Love each Other On the Couch

Keith looked at the TV with disinterest and turned his eyes towards the analog clock on the side table next to the couch. _12:45_ , he thought and let out a quiet breath, then flicked his eyes back to the reality show. It was something about a competition? He hadn't been paying attention to it, as his previous focus was reveling in his boyfriend's caramel arms wrapped around his neck, warm in comparison to the usual cool temperature he radiated off his body.

_Lance. Just Lance_ , Keith thought to himself, laying in his boyfriend's lap. It felt so nice just to hear his name and pull himself closer to his boyfriend on the grey couch. With as little effort as possible in his tired state, he turned around and snuggled closer to him, digging his pale ivory face and black "mullet," as Lance would call it, into Lance's neck. Keith wrapped his arms around him and Lance looked away from the TV, down to him.

He let out a small chuckle at the boy with black hair in one of the red shirts Lance had lent him and softly smiled, "Keith?" he asked, but sounded way too happy for it to even sound like a question at this point.

"Mm?" Keith made a noise in return, face still pressed at his neck.

Lance let out a breath, "Nothing," only making his smile wider and embracing the tired boy using him as his own stuffie. 

When Lance turned his attention back to the TV, Keith was disappointed. All the emo boy wanted was for his boyfriend to kiss him, finding himself too shy and too tired to ask, let alone speak. He breathed against Lance's neck and boy, did he love this man, this Cuban, this loud yet insecure boy, he loved him. He breathed in again, Lance always smelled like Lance. Coconut and ocean, sometimes faint cologne that usually would've turned Keith away, only making him want more instead, and it made him feel warm inside to breath in his smell.

He pulled away from the Cuban's neck and looked up into those blue eyes, they could be called oceans. No matter how many times he had started into them during late nights, make out sessions, or during classes at school when he was bored, Keith would never get used to their beauty. Lance had always told Keith his eyes were beautiful, that they were a shining dark purple-grey color, eyes that contained the galaxies themselves. Oh, how he has a way with words. Keith only wished he could replicate it, but it was during these late nights where he had only found the words to describe Lance's eyes, that being none, nothing could justify the blue orbs. If any, at first he had thought Lance wore contacts, but the only contacts Lance wore were prescription. 

Lance started to draw his attention away from the TV again, noticing Keith's staring. That simple movement decided to make Keith act, he just wanted to kiss his boyfriend, and decides, _Hey, he's my boyfriend, I shouldn't be nervous to kiss him. I can kiss him all I like!_ Upon that decision, he quickly moves his arms around Lance's neck and pulls him down to himself midway, kissing him softly, though moving quickly. Lance being surprised at the gesture takes a second before placing his hands on Keith's face and returning the kiss.

Keith sat up in Lance's lap, pushing his head against the couch. Lance hummed against Keith's lips and pulled back a bit to take a breath, "Dios, Keith did you really want me that bad?" He teased.

Keith's face flushed from the ocean-eyed boy's comment, eyes flicking away for a quick second then back to his lover's eyes. "Lance," is all he could mumble out instead of some snarky reply before returning his lips back onto Lance's. The kiss was sweet, soft, can't-get-enough, the mood not even changing when Keith slipped his tongue into Lance's mouth, still just as sweet and tired. Lance's hand cupped Keith's face, the purple-eyed boy settling his hands on the taller's shoulders. Moving their lips against each other's, pulling closer, Lance starting to tiredly moving his arms around Keith and just, _him_. Sometime it was hard to believe they were actually one another's. That nobody could have this, the person they were kissing right now, _it was theirs._

They pulled back a little from each other, just staring, until Keith let his head fall to Lance's shoulder and mumbled something, so quiet you couldn't hear, but Lance could feel the vibrations from Keith's words on his collarbone that the loose t-shirt exposed on him.

"What was that Keith?" Once again, his question not even sounding like a question, just tired and happy, this boy... Ay, Dios mio, I-

But Keith had already said what was in Lance's thoughts, repeating it for him to hear it this time, "I said te amo, Lance. I love you."

Lance froze. Sure, it's something he'd thought, maybe even fantasized about telling Keith, but he hadn't expect to hear it here, watching a reality show on the couch, kissing an exhausted Keith, staring into his eyes that, yes indeed, do hold all the galaxies in the world within themselves. As soon as he came back to reality, realizing the increasingly worrying look on Keith's face he quickly let out, "I love you too Keith."

And they both smiled, Keith reconnecting their lips once more, both of them immediately putting in more effort to the sleepy make out session, seemingly exploring each other like they never had before, even though the only difference was those words. Those sweet words.

Not even Lance cared if Heather had tried to steal Karen's man, because Lance had his own man. One he could hold and love, one that would kiss him 'til he suffocated. Maybe that's what he wanted from Keith too. That'd be a great way to go, dying from his boyfriend's hands and love, quite literally suffocating in it, all-encompassing. 

The emo boy pulled back and landed his mouth at Lance's ear, finally being able to whisper it over and over, "I love you, I love you, I love you," he repeated over and over. All the both of them ever wanted, was to just be like this forever. Soft kisses, whispering that to each other over and over. _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, it was my first fanfiction that I didn't give up on. I just wanted some fluff to write while I work on my Klance novella. It's torture to write because every time I worry I'm representing the characters incorrectly or my writing makes readers uncomfortable. In fact, I've been nervous to post fan work my whole life as I'm scared people will judge my interests and my content so this account is using a name I typically never use except on Reddit. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
